


Day 12 'Sleep Talking'

by Fan_Kitty_Life



Series: Marichat May [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat's POV from Day 10 'Nightmare', F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Kitty_Life/pseuds/Fan_Kitty_Life
Summary: More suffering! Just from a different angle.





	Day 12 'Sleep Talking'

Adrien was tired. Today his schedule was packed, several photo shoots, piano lessons, and then an Akuma decided to attack, along with the one at four in the morning the night before. 

 

However, he still needed to visit his Princess, he will always make time for her. 

 

He landed on the balcony, knocked a warning on the trapdoor and climbed in.

 

Marinette was already sound asleep, surprising him. Usually she was up until much later. 

 

He looked down at her peaceful face and smiled. 

 

Suddenly her scrunched up “No” She mumbled. “I-I, please”

 

Chat was getting extremely worried. She appeared to be having an awful nightmare, something he knew all too well. 

 

“I-I, no” Tears were beginning to fall down her face “One, d-don’t”

 

Chat was officially panicking as he decided to wake her up “Marinette” Shaking her shoulders while shouting as loud as he could without waking her parents “Wake up”

 

“N-no” She said, much louder this time “I-I can’t”

 

“Marinette!” He yell-whispered, his voice bleeding with urgent worry “Please!”

 

Her eyes fluttered open as she awoke “Princess?” He questioned the girl “Are you okay?” 

 

“What?” She responded, obviously not yet fully conscious..

 

“You were crying- and I was worried, then you started mumbling and I-” He paused to take a breath. Just remembering the moment was heartbreaking. 

 

“It was just a nightmare” She attempted to sooth him, though it did nothing to comfort him. 

 

Chat took a deep breath and pulled her into a hug “It’s okay Mari” He started rocking her back and forth “I am here for you”

 

He hoped she really was as okay as she claimed to be, though he knew she certainly wasn’t.

 

No one ever is


End file.
